FrosRay a very basic Atlantean Magic Spell
About *FrosRay = frost-r-way Ray of frost, creates a ray of frost *FrosRay is a level one Atlantian Magic spell that is very simple, easy to do, and is a basic spell that most beginners in Atlantian Magic master first. What the spell does? *FrosRay can not only make the area around you cool down but also allow you to emit a cool air from your hands that can cool down whatever you target. How to cast the spell *The spell FrosRay is pronounced frost-r-way and is said aloud almost like "frost are way". *FrosRay has also been pronounced as "frost rah". *To cast a spell you must say it aloud at least once, and visualize the effect on its target. *If the spell doesn't work you might need to charge your energy. Energy_Manipulation#How_to_charge_and_feel_Energy *If you are unable to pronounce a spell you can try your best to sound it out or use sign language. *You can create a symbol in your mind that represents the spell so that you can visualize the symbol to create the effect of the spell without having to say it aloud. *If you cast a spell and then say aloud the target's name then your spell will have a stronger effect. *The more often you cast a spell the more you will feel the effect. Ways you can use the Spell *FrosRay can be used to cool down your body and the areas around you. *FrosRay can be used to cool down specific target objects that are too hot for you to interact with or you simply wish to be cooler. *FrosRay cools down smooth flat surfaces and makes them cool to the touch as well as cause your skin to stick to them, this works especially well on hard wood floors. *FrosRay is more powerful in the astral realm and can be used in Energy Sparring and Energy Battling. Best Conditions for use *FrosRay works best in cold weather or in areas with cool air, it can be used in warmer areas but requires more energy on warmer areas. How to increase the effect of your spell *By pronouncing an "X" at the end of the spell you increase the strength of the spell. *The more "X"'s pronounced at the end of a spell the more powerful it becomes. *Masters of a spell can create the effects of three "X"'s without having to use pronounce "X"'s and when they do pronounce "X"'s it creates more powerful effects then a beginner using "X"'s. How to Master a Spell *Chanting the spell during your meditation, while you charge energy, will increase your casting ability and make your spell effects more powerful. *Using the Atlantean meditation word "Tau" which is pronounced t-ow-O increases your casting ability. Basic FrosRay Combat Techniques *By cooling down yourself and your surrounding area rapidly you can send a serious chill through everyone around you making them back away from you and give you more space for attack. *By cooling the water in the area into the shape of a ball you could create a ball of air containing small ice crystals that are too small to be seen but add to the damage of the ball's collision with a target. *The simplest way to strike your target is simply by projecting your spell at a target, it is very straight forward and gets the job done. *Enchanting Artificial Demons with this spell will give them the ability to project a ray of frost. *By cooling the area around the target rapidly you can harm them by cooling them down too rapidly. Category:Ice Abilities